


hollow

by tmtlp



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, M/M, auror hyunjin, hit wizard jisung, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtlp/pseuds/tmtlp
Summary: “You look beautiful...”“You—  you’re dying,” Hyunjin whispers back, his throat tightened. Jisung only nods, can’t help but agree with Hyunjin’s statement.“I— I know,” he lets out a strained laugh, “but you’re still beautiful.”





	hollow

“Jisung!”

Hyunjin runs frantically to where Jisung is, a pool of blood drowning his little frame. He had taken the spell aimed towards Hyunjin, yet again. Hyunjin spelled a cast at the dark wizard who did it, but the culprit apparated seconds after, not even forgetting to chuckle devilishly at the sight.  _ Coward _ , Hyunjin thought.

Hyunjin just thought now that it’s probably a bad idea to accepts Jisung who insisted to come along, to find a lead about the dark propaganda emerging again.

There’s been so many killings but no leads were found. Hyunjin was desperate, so he sneaks to find one himself, but Han Jisung is Hwang Hyunjin’s secret satellite and the younger wouldn’t let him face any danger, not alone.

It should’ve been Hyunjin in his position right now.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… Look at me, please…”

He looks down at Jisung gasping for air weakly. Hyunjin’s fingers latching tightly onto Jisung’s arms, trembling hard. It was a torment to see him like this. Hyunjin keeps telling Jisung to stop taking any spells aimed at him but the said boy has one stubborn head, so does Hyunjin.

Oh , the things Han Jisung would do for Hwang Hyunjin, you couldn’t have guessed.

“Jisung , stay right here, please, look at me..” He choked out. It was hard to even get the words rolled off his tongue. “If you do, I — I promise we’d go on that muggle date you want, please...” Hyunjin chuckles bitterly at the memory, his heart aches saying the words.

Jisung’s eyes wander everywhere but to Hyunjin, searching for Hyunjin’s face in his blurry vision. Hyunjin held Jisung closer, placing his head on his arms. “Vulnera Sanen — tur,” Hyunjin chokes while casting the spell. He points the tip of his wand at Jisung’s chest where the damage had been done.

It took longer than Hyunjin thought, the wound is slowly— not that slow but Hyunjin is in panic, so it felt like everything is going so slow — closing up but it is not fast enough. Jisung is losing a lot of blood and Hyunjin is trying to compose himself to make the spell stronger. “V — Vulnera Sanentur,” He taps his wand gently on Jisung’s left arm.

He didn’t want Jisung to let go, but Hyunjin can’t see him like this. It hurts for him too.

The thought of Jisung leaving him forever made his eyes watered. “Hyu — Hyun — jin…” Hyunjin watery eyes looked up at Jisung’s lidded one. He still focuses hard on closing the wound all over Jisung’s body.

Jisung lifts his left hand to put down Hyunjin’s wand. “Ji , no.. I am gonna heal your wou — wound, it’s okay...” Jisung shook his head with the little energy he had left. He opened his mouth to say something, but all Hyunjin saw after was red. It spurred out as he coughed and his eyes stared at Hyunjin, glistening.

Hyunjin tried to lift his wand to cast the spell again, but Jisung is holding his hand firmly, not that strong, Hyunjin can still let go but the warmth Jisung’s hand has and the two brown orbs staring up at him —  begging him to listen to him — stopped Hyunjin.

Jisung opens his mouth again, then closes it. And opens it again. Nothing but deafening waves of silence escaped his lips. “You don’t need to speak.” He hushes Jisung. His hand clenches onto Hyunjin’s hand, Hyunjin swears he can feel all the pain Jisung is having right now.

“Is it,” he manages to say, “It’s going to stop hurting right?” He keeps gasping, his words slurring some more, the pauses in-between them becoming longer. Hyunjin could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he nods his head vigorously. He knew Jisung is just trying to convince himself and Hyunjin is just trying to go along with it. “I — I think it’s better this way, you don’t ha — have to cast any spells… I’m oka — y… I ju — st want to talk...” 

Hyunjin feels his whole body tremble, ready to fall apart any second.

Jisung manages to let out a small dreamy smile despite the situation.

“You look beautiful...” Jisung smiles weakly. Jisung thought that maybe if he went to heaven, if there’s one, he would see angels welcoming him and he would still think that no one is as beautiful as  _ his _ Hwang Hyunjin.

“You — you’re dying,” Hyunjin whispers back, his throat tightened. Jisung only nods, can’t help but agree with Hyunjin’s statement.

“I — I know,” he lets out a strained laugh, “but you’re still beautiful.”

Hyunjin couldn’t help the tears crawling out of his eyes down his cheeks. Jisung is still being Jisung even his heart is about to stop beating any second now. “Sungie…” Hyunjin couldn’t find the words to say, if it was in other circumstances Hyunjin would blush and deny the statement, that’s the last thing he’d do now.

“I’m glad I took it, ins — tead of you.” Jisung is slowly losing his mind. His eyes are focusing and unfocusing, and he’s mad because he wants to see Hyunjin’s beautiful face one last time in peace. “I do — n’t think I can take it, if it was y — you…”

“Sung — “

“I will always protect you, d — ont worry, baby.” Jisung says.

He lets out a breathy laugh after saying it, the words bitter on the tip of his tongue. Hyunjin has never hated the sentence more, the same one Jisung said numerous times to Hyunjin after he saved him.

“No — w it’s time for me to protect you, okay?” Hyunjin tried to let go of Jisung’s hold softly, pointing his wand again at Jisung, his uniforms drown in red. “Vulnera Sanentu — r,”

The wound — still so slowly — goes back in place. And Hyunjin watched as Jisung hissed weakly, the wound stinging. “Stay with —  me, Jisung, please…” Hyunjin’s hold on Jisung’s arm tightened. “Please,”

Jisung can feel it, Hyunjin felt so warm and nice. Even in his loopy state, Jisung thought that it is okay to die like this. With the last thing printed on his skin being Hyunjin’s warmth.

“I lo — ve you…” 

“I love you too, Ji… p — lease stay with me,”

“We shoul — d have gone to that muggle date, ri — ght?” Jisung blood won’t stop spilling out of his body and the spell he is casting is working so slow, maybe because Hyunjin is not concentrating enough. He wants to break so bad.

Hyunjin wants to take all the pain away from Jisung, wants him to be one suffering rather than the younger. He is willing to take it.

“Ye —  yeah, we should, you idiot,” Jisung smiled at that, left hand slowly moving to grip Hyunjin’s uniform.

“Hyun — jin, sorry — I — “ Just before Jisung could finish the sentence, he stopped. The hand on Hyunjin uniform loosened, and Jisung’s eyes… Hyunjin doesn’t know where they’re looking. And Hyunjin felt like dying for the nth time. He panics, calling Jisung name, again and again, tears never stopping sliding down as he tries casting spells over and over.

Hyunjin doesn’t know how long it’s been, he’s sobbing loudly, a lifeless Jisung in his arms. Hyunjin doesn’t even notice Changbin, Seungmin and other medics along with a few Hit Wizards and Aurors coming to the scene. The others watched in silence, Seungmin made a sign for them to stay back first as he steps forward slowly. “Hyunjin…”

Hyunjin recognizes the voice, but he can’t avert his gaze from Jisung. Feeling like if he does for a split second, Jisung would vanish from his hold. Seungmin kneels in front of them. “Hyunjin, I’ll take care of Jisung from here. He’s gonna be okay, alright?”

Hyunjin only nods, still not taking his eyes off of Jisung. “Please, Seungmin, please…” Seungmin signs all the other medics to move forward as he carefully takes Jisung’s body from Hyunjin. Hyunjin felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back and holding him close, trying to calm Hyunjin down.

Hyunjin’s melts in Changbin hold, eyes still locked on Jisung’s body being swarmed by tons of medics along with Seungmin. Hyunjin trusts them, knows that they’re best at what they’re doing and Jisung is one stubborn wizard who’s so strong and so reckless. He won’t leave Hyunjin that easily, right?  _ No, he won’t _ …. Hyunjin’s mind chants the words in his head. 

Hyunjin keeps his eyes on Jisung all the time, he lost count of how long it has been. All he knows is that his worries increases looking at all the medics reciting spells non-stop, he doesn’t think he’s heard those spells.

Hyunjin never really believes that there’s a God, but right now, he is praying to any God to  _ please _ ,  _ please, please _ save  _ his _ Jisung.

Seungmin slowly stands up, turning his head to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin feels his walls crumbles down when Seungmin shot him a look for a split second, averting it to Changbin quickly. It’s obvious in Seungmin’s eyes that he feels sorry.

Hyunjin knew that look on Seungmin’s face. He’s been friend with Seungmin for so many years and he’s seen enough of the same cases.  _ I’m sorry _ .

One last glance from Seungmin confirms Hyunjin’s biggest fear, letting it eat his heart out, leaving him numb with pain.

Jisung just breaks his promise, and it was all because Hyunjin can’t protect him. It is on Hyunjin. He is mad at himself for not being able to protect Jisung the way he protected Hyunjin all this time.

The medics stops slowly one by one, their head and wand hanging low, stepping back from Jisung’s cold body.

Hyunjin is the one at fault.

His whole body hurts, his sobs become louder, and his lungs gasp for air. It hurts everywhere, at every step he takes toward his lover. He takes Jisung’s hand one last time, searching for the warmth Hyunjin knows so well.

But there was nothing.

_ He is not coming back. _

_ Jisung is  _ never _ coming back. _

( “You need to stop protecting me from the attacks, Ji.”

“And? Possibly getting you in danger? No, thanks, I’m fine with taking it.” Jisung replies, voice irritated but there’s a hint of fondness in them. “I have nine lives.”

Hyunjin snorts. “No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do? I took like 29 different jinxes and spells for you and I’m still alive —  ”

“Thanks to Seungmin,” Hyunjin finishes.

“Right,” Jisung rolls his eyes. “But that doesn’t eliminate the fact that I am also a strong ass wizard.”

“You are a strong wizard.” Hyunjin does believe that Jisung is one strong wizard and Hyunjin can admit that Jisung is stronger than him now, despite the fact he’d rather kill himself than saying it ages ago.

“I just don’t want you to leave,” Jisung whips his head to look at Hyunjin who’s already looking at him. 

“And I am  _ not _ going to.”

“I’m just… afraid,” Hyunjin feels water in his eyes. He tire his gaze from Jisung, fiddling with his fingers. He feels like he is overreacting, but it’s not something he could help, not when Jisung tried to protect him at every battle they are on together. “I can take them —  those jinxes, whatever it is — you know, I — I want to protect you too.”

“Hyunie,”

“I just —” Hyunjin releases a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I love you.” Along with the tears, that’s about to fall from his eyes. “ _ I don’t want to lose you. _ ” Hyunjin’s voice cracks as he emphasizes what he’s most afraid about.

“I know,” Jisung stands up and walks over to Hyunjin, kneels in front of Hyunjin then takes both his hands in his. “I don’t want to lose you too, you know…” Jisung is looking at Hyunjin with such loving eyes and suddenly tears trickle down Hyunjin’s cheeks.

Jisung wraps his arms around Hyunjin, bringing him close. Close enough that both of them can feel the faint beats of their heart against each other’s skin. “Don’t cry, you’re making me cry too,” Jisung says quietly. Hyunjin laughs, still in tears. "You're not gonna lose me."

When Hyunjin had calmed down, Jisung doesn’t let go of him, wiping his tears before they cuddle on Jisung’s cozy couch Chris bought for him for his housewarming party (saying it’s a muggle tradition). Jisung runs his hand softly through Hyunjin’s dark locks, breath in sync.

“So…” Hyunjin trails off.

“So…?” 

“I guess you have to promise me to never leave, then.” Jisung smiles at the request, bright. It’s an easy task because he doesn’t want to leave the auror either.

Hyunjin sticks out his pinky to Jisung who takes it in a heartbeat.

“You better not get bored, Hyunie,” Jisung grins. “‘Cause I’m staying forever.” )

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the bestest boy jisung!! im sorry to kill him in this pls dont attack :(
> 
> idk what was this.... i was gonna add more background story to it but, i guess i didnt want it to get too complicated jhskshks ive been having many hp!au setting ideas for hyunsung and seungbin!! god, maybe ill write them if college stop being a bitch
> 
> i hope u enjoy it!! i mean it hurts but i hope u like it thank you for reading
> 
> a feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
